1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for acquiring 3D visual images, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for acquiring such images by scanning techniques.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, a number of methods have evolved for scanning the surfaces of objects such as the surface of the earth for map making and the like. These techniques are generally employed to produce two-dimensional images from three-dimensional objects, with compensation for different elevations of surface features.
These processes have not been well adapted to the scanning of three-dimensional images such as the human body or the like, in a studio-type environment. It is desirable to acquire data corresponding to a three-dimensional image for the purpose of being able to visual display a selected angle of view of the image on a video display terminal, with manipulation of the color or other appearance parameters of the image in a controlled manner. In this way a variety of images with different parameters may be displayed, without requiring actual modification of the real three-dimensional object.